Venus Fly Trap
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Minako Aino hasn't just been the hero in Japan, but also in New York City, where she had met the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Through that year, she had developed feelings for the young hero. But after along time of not being in New York, things had changed. Now with her back, for a comeback concert in Time Square, her old feelings has rose up. But Sailor V is needed again.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place before and during the events of the newest Spider-Man game that was released on September 7, 2018. I have thought of this kind of romantic idea between Minako Aino/Sailor Venus and Peter Parker/Spider-Man for a while now and have finally got the idea of how to go about the story. Hope you like it!**

 **Also, I should probably disclaim here, while I am writing this story, I still like pairing Peter and MJ. I just thought this idea would be a cool concept on the two stories. I just thought I'd clarify that. I still like Peter & MJ.**

 **One more thing, Peter and Mina's age range is about 4 years apart. I did figure that still can make sense, right? Right (lol)!**

 **Anyway, enough said! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The moon was high in the New York City sky, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man swung through the buildings and the slight rain that was falling from the navy canvas. But it was still a beautiful night in Spider-Man's opinion. The light breeze whistling through the trees, the sound of the city that never sleeps that he flies passed every day. It could get a bit annoying at times, but still, it was a beautiful night to the hero of the city.

As Spider-Man swung from building to building, he ended up stopping at the top of the Avengers tower, looking over the city with a grin on his face. Which you couldn't see under his mask. But that didn't stop the smile he had.

"Such a peaceful night," he spoke under his breath, mainly to himself, letting the cool summer breeze blow against his suit.

"You can say that again," a sweet female voice spoke up to reply with his comment, making him turn around. He expected to see Ghost-Spider (another name being SpiderGwen) standing behind him, looking at the same scenery he was looking at moments before. But instead, it was a young girl with long blond hair that had a red ribbon holding some of it back.

Her white crop top sailor shirt had some red on the sides of it and short sleeves of white. Her blue mini-skirt had a hem of red with a blue bow in the back of it, as well as a blue sailor collar with a red stripe on it blowing in the breeze with her long hair and mini-skirt. A red bow was on her chest with an orange circular type broach in the center of it. She also wore elbow-length ballroom gloves with orange cuffs by the elbows, and a red eye-mask on her face, under a U shaped crescent moon that was placed on her forehead.

"And you are?" Spider-Man asked with a sense of worry, hoping that she wasn't a new enemy he had to fight. But there was something about her sapphire eyes behind her mask that seemed warm and calm, not evil. All she did, however, was nudged her head with a grin on her lips, before hopping down to a lower building. Spider-Man was hesitant at first before hopping off after her, stopping on the same building as she did, and seeing her sitting on the edge.

"You ever going to answer me?" He asked as she walked towards her and sat beside her, looking over the city once more.

"Just listen," she said with a smile. "Silence."

"I don't know if you're deaf or not, but this is not a quiet city," Spider-Man said with a chuckle.

"To me, it is," the female said in return. "Because where I come from, it's robbery this, robbery that. I could barely get enough rest."

"Where you from?"

"Japan," she finally had looked at him, with a sparkle in her eyes as the man under the mask started to blush a small bit. Thankfully his mask did hide it from her. "Tokyo, to be exact."

"Wow, that's kind of cool," Spider-Man exclaimed before looking back at the city.

"I guess," responded the young girl as she looked back too. "But always being called to stop a perp from ruining the lives of others can get, pretty overwhelming."

"I know the feeling," the young spider hero glanced at her again, before sighing into his mask and looking at her once more. This made her look at him, with her pink painted lips forming a slight frown of wonder. "But my uncle once told me, that with great power comes great responsibility. You just have to learn how to handle both." This seemed to have made the girl grin at him again.

"I'm Spider-Man, by the way," he offered his hand towards her, which she accepted without hesitation, a smile now painted on her features.

"Call me Sailor V."

* * *

"Minako-chan! Mina!" A voice broke through the silence of the young blond's mind, making her jolt awake in her seat and look over to see a long black haired girl smiling at her. "Don't become Usagi-chan on me now! The girls are waiting for you!"

"Oh, uh, arigato Rei-chan. I'll be right there," the girl, Minako Aino, exclaimed before getting up from her seat.

"Sure thing," Rei Hino said back with a smile before walking towards the others, leaving Mina to grab her things from the overhead bin.

Once Rei was gone, Mina sighed with stress present in the sound. "Well...this is it. I'm back in the Big Apple."

It had been a few years since they had graduated high school and were now working towards finding out when Crystal Tokyo would rise in their home country. It was a stressful situation for the young singer, that's for sure. And to top it all off, she was back in New York City for a comeback concert in Time Square.

When she became Sailor V, she stopped her career to keep her focus on school as well as her life as a hero to protect Japan and the future of their lives. Granted, she practically died during the first fight with Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, but she was brought back with the help of Usagi's power as Princess Serenity of the Moon.

Mina stood up from her chair slowly and took out her carry on bag from the overhead bin, before heading over to the opened door of the plane. And as she walked down the tunnel towards the airport, her mind kept swimming with possible scenarios of how it would be in New York City now after so many years of being away from the place that started her life practically.

"I wonder if Spider-Man is still here," she said to herself before walking out on the other end of the tunnel, seeing her friends waiting by the luggage claim, making her smile before rushing over to them. "Sorry I took long, guys. Had to get my head on straight for a moment."

"It's fine, Minako-chan!" A girl with the same kind of blond hair as Mina (maybe a bit lighter) spoke up as she grabbed a pet crate with a black and white cat inside and her pink suitcase. Her hair was in two long pigtails with buns on either side of her head and a bright smile on her face. She was always like that, though. "It must be tough getting back into that life of performing."

"It sure is, Usagi-chan," Mina said with a tired sigh. "I just hope I remember some of my old songs."

"I'm sure you'll remember them," the tough brunette girl in the group said. "Besides, aren't you working on some new ones?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to hearing those!" Rei and Amy said in unison, making Mina giggle as she grabbed her orange suitcase from the baggage claim. The brunette, Makoto Kino, only had a green duffle bag with her, whereas Rei grabbed a red suitcase from the belt.

"You bring anything, Ami-chan?" Mina asked as she pulled the handle up from her suitcase, getting ready to drag it on the floor out to the taxi that most likely was waiting for them.

"Of course! It's...right there!" Ami Mizuno stated with a smile as she grabbed her ocean blue suitcase and carried it out with her, while the girls followed suit.

"You are going to be great, Minako-chan!" Usagi Tsukino declared, trying to liven up her friend's stressful attitude.

"Thanks, Usagi-chan," Mina responded. "I just hope America thinks like that. I mean, I can sing in English, but I'm just used to Japanese."

"You'll be fine!" Ami piped up as they walked outside of the airport. "I mean, you've faced a ton of enemies back in Japan as Sailor V and Sailor Venus! I'm sure you can handle an audience!"

"Yeah, but..." Just as Mina went to argue, she heard someone swing passed over their heads, making them look up to see a guy in a red and blue full bodysuit with black web designs and a spider symbol on his chest fly by on a string of what looked like webs.

"What the hell...?!" Rei began to exclaim as Mina rushed up from behind the girls and watched him with a smile painted on her face. He ended up landing on a nearby lamp, as he turned around at the sound of heels by the airport.

"Spider-Man," Mina spoke quietly, a glow in her eyes that seemed to have shined brighter than the sun as Spider-Man looked at her for a moment.

"She looks familiar," he told himself before saluting to her and her friends with two fingers and started swinging off to the destination he needed to get to.

"Who was that?" Ami asked with surprise.

"Beats me," Makoto answered.

"I think he's friendly," Usagi said. "I mean, he acknowledged us! He has to be!"

"Oh, trust me," began Mina as she turned back to her friends, a smile still on her face. "He is, Usagi-chan."

"How do you know?" Rei asked with a curious tone tainting her words.

"I'll meet you guys at the hotel!" the young singer then opened the pet crate and took out the white cat, Artemis, and then ran away down the street after the spider-based hero.

"Where are you going?!" Makoto called out.

"To reconnect with the city!" Mina called back as she turned a corner and stood there for a moment, her smile growing bigger as Artemis gave her the old power pen she had as Sailor V. "And to see an old friend."

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. I don't know if I'll continue it or not. I probably will based on the audience it gets. If you guys like it, please let me know. If not, please also let me know that. I'll take it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and see you guys later!**

 **Au Revoir**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I was not expecting this story to do so well. So I'm going to continue it. If you guys can think of ideas for it as well, please let me know. Writer's block tends to be my worst enemy sometimes (lol). Anyway, here's chapter two.**

* * *

"Captain Watanabe," Yuri said on the other end of, whatever Spider-Man had in his mask.

"Did you take him down yet?" the hero asked as he swung from building to building, trying to get to Fisk Tower.

"No," Yuri began. "We're at Fisk Tower, but we're still waiting on the warrant."

"Mind if I join in on the fun?"

"You know how his lawyers are," began the young police captain with a strict sound in her voice, like a parent who's reprimanding their child. "This one needs to go by the book."

"C'mon Yuri, I've been waiting eight years for this," Spider-Man started to complain like a child.

"You really want to help?" asked Yuri. "Head to Time Square sounds like his guys are trying to keep my backup from reaching the scene..."

"You got it! Almost there!" They hung up with each other and Spider-Man kept swinging from building to another one...as his phone went off yet again.

"Uh, hello?"

"Parker, where are you?" It was his boss. "We must run through the demonstration at least once before the grant committee arrives."

"Uh, yes. Sorry," began Spider-Man (talking like he was Peter Parker, his civilian form). "Yes. Dealing with a...personal issue. I'll be in soon. Promise." He hung up with him after that and sighed as he swung. "Better wrap this up quick, then get to my **real** job." He noticed the cops and choppers all moving at a quick pace to Times Square. "Looks like Yuri called in the cavalry."

However, when he stopped on a nearby roof, he found himself sniffing the air. It almost smelled like someone's perfume. Some kind of sakura tree in his opinion. But he knew this smell well. An old friend used to wear it a lot. He sniffed one last time before turning around to see long blond hair blowing in the ever comforting breeze of New York. And if the blond hair didn't tell him who she was...the gold crescent moon on her forehead sure as hell did. If not, the red-eye mask had to have as well.

"Sailor V?" Spider-Man asked with surprise as she walked up to him in her blue mini-skirt (with the red trimming on the ends). "You're back?"

"I just got back today," Sailor V answered with her sweet smile. "It's been forever, Spidey."

"Yeah, too long," Spider-Man agreed before they heard an explosion off in Time Square. "Oh, shit!"

"Guess you could use some help," smiled Sailor V as she walked to the edge of the building. "Besides, I haven't been in this uniform in so long. Let's see if I still have what it takes to be Sailor V." And with that, she jumped off the edge and started hopping from building to building, with Spider-Man swinging alongside her.

Sailor V landed near the exploded truck, while Artemis ran up to her from the store that was near the battle. "It's crazy here!" He said with a loud voice, hoping no one heard him.

"Relax, Artemis. I'm used to this sort of stuff back in Japan, remember?" Sailor V said as she saw Spider-Man's webs come out of nowhere and take away the guns from Fisk's crew, then landing in front of them all. "That's my cue." And with that said, Sailor V ran out of hiding and stood beside him.

"Get them!" One of Fisk's men yelled.

"Morning guys!" Spider-Man began. "Who's ready for their hot fresh cup of bodily harm?" This made Sailor V giggle before making a gold crescent moon compact appear in her hand.

"Time for you to finally see what I can do, Spidey," she said with a smile before running from him and front-flipping over someone who was getting ready to punch her. "Oh, honey! You have to be quicker than that!" Spider-Man was busy with another section of Fisk's men and she could have sworn she heard him say something along the lines of "I feel punchy today." She just rolled her eyes at that before holding up the compact and letting it open up.

She placed it in front of her eye as a golden crescent moon appeared in front of it before she moved it to the position of in front of her. "Venus Crescent BEAM!" And with that, streams of light poured out of the compact and hit a bunch of Fisk's men, knocking them out instead of disintegrating him. "Huh, that usually turns them to ash. Oh, well. I'm not trying to kill anyone unless it's a youma anyway."

"Get her!" She heard someone yell before she turned around and saw more of Fisk's men running towards her, which only made her smirk.

"Venus, Love Chains in Circles!" She yelled as a bunch of chains came out of her hands, each one connected with a heart, as they circled the men coming towards her. They stopped for a moment out of confusion, before feeling the pressure of the chains wrapping around them and tightening before the final chain came out of Sailor V's hands. They finished wrapping around them and turned from orange-gold to regular silver chains.

"Okay, Yuri, all done. What's happen-" Spider-Man began to ask through the headgear in his mask, when an explosion was heard off by Fisk Tower, making Sailor V jump at the sound.

"Good God!" She yelled with surprise.

"Yuri?!" Spider-Man yelled with concern. "YURI!" He then looked over at Sailor V, motioned for her to come along quickly, and started swinging from building to a building once again. Sailor V nodded to herself before running up to a building and hopped up onto a ledge, jumping from roof to roof now as she followed Spider-Man towards Fisk Tower.

Eventually, they made it to the tower, seeing the police officers under fire, and immediately the two heroes saw Yuri hiding behind one of the big police vans.

"Get more backup," she began as she spoke into a radio. "And lock down the airspace!"

"Yuri, you okay?" Spider-Man asked as he hopped onto the black van.

"If he makes it out of the building we're gonna lose him," said the young police captain.

"I'm gonna go, uh," Spider-Man began as he pointed towards the tower while Sailor V hopped down next to Yuri.

"Do your thing," Yuri gave in with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"Yes!" Spider-Man exclaimed before nodding to Sailor V quickly. "Today's the day, Willie!" He then started swinging up to the tower and started fighting off some of Fisk's men quickly, spraying them with his webs before grabbing one of them and crashing through a window.

"Wow, I finally come back to New York and I get a battle handed to me on a silver platter," Sailor V exclaimed with a grin before throwing one of her crescent beams at one of Fisk's men.

"And you are?" Yuri asked with wonder as the young female hero shot one of her chains at another goon.

"Call me Sailor V," the blond said with a smile. "I'm on your side."

"I believe you on that front, considering you have taken out five of Fisk's men already," Yuri stated, making Sailor V giggle at the mention. "But how do you know Spider-Man?"

"We go back, I guess," Sailor V began as she started to blush a bit. "A while back I was in New York City for, let's say a concert, and ended up meeting Spidey the night before."

 _Mina was standing backstage in the concert hall, while her brain was buzzing from the recent meet-up the night before with the web-based superhero. Her cheeks warmed up a bit as she looked over at Artemis, her white cat, sitting on a nearby chair._

" _Minako Aino?" A voice spoke up, making her turn around to see a red-haired woman wearing a cute bright red halter top, black skinny jeans, and black high heels. Around her neck was a press pass, and she was holding up a tape recorder with a notepad in the other hand._

" _That's me," Mina said with a bright smile on her face now._

" _Mary Jane Watson, The Daily Bugle," Mary Jane began as she held out her hand towards the young singer, who immediately accepted the gesture. "I was wondering if I could interview you. Ask a few questions on how it's like to be a famous international superstar."_

" _Oh, go ahead! Ask away! I have time," Mina said as she removed her hand from Mary Jane's, right before she noticed a necklace around her neck that had a small silver charm of a spider on it. Immediately, Mina thought back to Spider-Man. "Nice necklace."_

" _Oh, thanks. My boyfriend gave it to me," Mary Jane said with a smile as she set the recorder down for a moment. "He's in college to become a scientist, while I'm there to be a reporter. This is my first assignment, to be honest."_

" _Oh, wow! That sounds cool!" Mina exclaimed with excitement in her eyes. "What's his name?"_

" _Peter...Peter Parker," Mary Jane answered. "He's, pretty super when he wants to be." She then pressed record and started interviewing the young singer about her music and all about her home country of Japan. Anything she could think of before Mina had to go out on stage._

Sailor V was mindlessly fighting Fisk's men as she thought back to the first time she was in New York City and first met Spider-Man, to begin with. And as she shot some of her powers at another one of the bad guys, another explosion was seen before she noticed Spider-Man coming down a big hole with Wilson Fisk hanging from a web he created.

"So...should we kiss now?" Spider-Man quipped as Sailor V ran in with the officers and giggled at his remark.

"Oh, Spidey," she said as he looked down at her and smiled under his mask at the sight of those blue eyes he remembered so well. "You know how to make a situation fun."

"I try, m'lady," Spider-Man exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

Sailor V was waiting on a far off roof, after having said goodbye to Yuri and her team since they had it under control now. She was sitting on top of the doorway to a lab when she saw Spider-Man swing in and land near it, only to stop at the sight of her sitting there.

"Was wondering when you'd show up, Spidey," she said with a smile painting her features once yet again. "Wanted to thank you for the adventure today before I head off."

"You leaving already?" He asked with surprise.

"Oh, God no!" She yelled as she hopped down from her seat. "I'm here for a comeback concert."

"Cool. Whereat?"

"Now if I told you that, you'd know who I am under the mask," Sailor V said with a giggle. "Even though it's been years, I don't think I'm ready for you to know just yet."

"Well, just know I'm waiting...whenever you're ready to tell me," Spider-Man replied, making the young blond smile at him before she took a few steps towards him and kissed his cheek gently. This seemed to have made Spider-Man stiffen a bit at the gesture as Sailor V pulled away and giggled once more.

"See ya around, Spidey," she said before she jogged towards the edge of the building. "I look forward to our next adventure." And with that, she hopped off the side of the building, letting Spider-Man take off his mask and sigh with a smile.

"See ya, Sailor V."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I hadn't been in the mood to write this one lately, until one day I started watching jacksepticeye's play-through once more and got in the spirit of Spider-Man once again. So, here's Chapter 3 of** _ **Venus Fly Trap**_ **. Enjoy**

* * *

Mina ran down the streets of New York in her human form, Artemis running next to her. After the battle with Fisk and meeting up with Spider-Man once again was something that wiped her out in some way. She was just glad she could help though with this takedown. Spider-Man had said he couldn't wait to find evidence that would put Wilson Fisk away for a long time.

He said that to her a while back when they were just young kids and didn't know much of their civilian forms. Just two superheroes who found a friendship that would last a lifetime. And it seems it had. For Spider-Man, at least to her, didn't seem to hold a grudge of her leaving on such short notice to head back to Japan. He even encouraged her to go home for a while, and that he'd wait for her return whenever that would be.

As Mina ran down the street, she found herself stopping in front of a big building, with a sign that said 'F.E.A.S.T' above the front door. She stared at it for a moment, seeing a few homeless men and women sitting outside on the benches, talking and drinking some fresh coffee.

"This wasn't here years ago," she said with confusion. "But then again, it could have been and I just didn't notice."

"Minako-chan!" Usagi's voice rose up from the front door, making Mina look at the blond pigtails of her friend waving to her. "You have to check this out!"

"Usagi-chan? I thought you were with the others heading to the hotel," Mina stated as she walked up the stairs.

"I was going to, but I wanted to connect with the city too," Usagi said with a smile. "So Luna and I were walking around when we found this place. F.E.A.S.T is a place for homeless people to come and have a decent meal, or a place to sleep."

"Oh, that's so nice," Mina said with a big smile on her face. "I'm glad to see someone doing something about the homeless folk in New York."

"I keep forgetting you lived out here for a while," said Usagi. "Was this here when you were?"

"Unfortunately, I can't remember. It might have been," Mina answered before Usagi lead her into the building, showing her everything she could think of. Until a little child saw her and almost screamed.

"Minako Aino!" The little girl yelled, making Mina look over at her. She had red hair and ocean eyes, her skin was so tan, you could tell she had been outside a lot. She had tiny freckles on the bridge of her nose and dusting her cheeks a small bit, and her hair seemed to be a bit messy and up in twin ponytails. But she seemed sweet. "I can't believe it's you!"

Mina smiled at her before walking up to the young girl and bending down to her level. "Hi there, sweetie," she began, as Usagi watched with a small grin. "What's your name?"

"Katelyn Shore," the little girl answered with a smile. "I'm only 10, but I just recently started listening to your music! You're really good!"

"Why thank you, dearie," Mina said. "and that's a pretty name you have there."

"Thanks," Katelyn said with a smile.

"Tell me, what's your favorite song of mine?"

"Oh, definitely "Romance"!" Katelyn yelled. "It's so good! Even if I don't know what the heck you're saying at times." Mina giggled at this statement, while Usagi did the same behind her. "Although, I have looked up an English cover of it on Peter's laptop one day."

"Peter?" Mina asked confused.

"Peter Parker. He's the nephew to May Parker, one of the helpers here at F.E.A.S.T." Katelyn answered.

"Oh, okay," began Mina as she looked into Katelyn's blue eyes, seeing the courage and hurt in them of how her life has been. "To be honest, "Romance" is my favorite too." And without warning, Mina started to softly sing the start of the song. _"I love you baby, baby/switch off the lights tonight,"_

" _Baby, baby/I want your kisses,"_ Katelyn joined in, with a sweet, but angelic voice. It kind of made Usagi stare in surprise.

" _Baby, baby/it's romance/we're in love now,"_ Mina sang again as she gestured for Katelyn to sing with her now. _"Hey you/don't keep it hidden from me/hey you/it's starting right now."_

"Katelyn, honey, what's going on over...?" a voice spoke up as a woman with long red hair of her own, but with green eyes instead of blue like Katelyn came walking over. "Oh!"

Mina smiled over at Katelyn's mother, seeing her own ripped up jeans and a stained white tee shirt, before looking back at Katelyn and pulled something out of her back jean pocket. "I want you to have these," she said as she held out two tickets to her comeback concert. Katelyn practically freaked at the sight of them.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly..." Katelyn's mom began as Mina looked at her with a bright smile and kindness in her own blue eyes.

"You're daughter's a very good singer," Mina began as Katelyn took the tickets carefully like they were about to turn to ash. "And I want to see her at my concert next week."

"She's been begging to go ever since she heard of it," Katelyn's mom said with a smile. "Thank you...thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it," said Mina as she looked back at Katelyn. "Now you keep singing. Okay?"

"Okay!" Katelyn yelled. "Thank you, Minako-chan!" She then hugged the young singer before running up to her mother with a big smile as Mina stood up from the floor and continued the tour with Usagi.

"That was very nice of you, Minako-chan," said Usagi with a smile as they stopped in the kitchen by a man with black hair, wearing a plain white dress shirt with a black tie and black pants fixing some boxes.

"Yeah, well," Mina began, "when I was her age, I would have loved for one of my idols to give me free tickets to their show. Thought it would brighten her day." And at that moment, a young man came walking up to the one beside them, with brown hair and blue eyes as well as pale white skin.

"Hey, Martin, so sorry I'm late," he began, talking to the blacked haired man.

"You're just in time," said the other man, Martin Li, making Mina and Usagi look on in suspicion. "Just keep her distracted while we get everything ready."

"You got it," said the brunette as he went and left the kitchen, shoulder bumping Mina in the process by mistake. "Oh, sorry, miss," he said before he was on his way.

"It's fine," Mina mumbled to herself, making Usagi giggle before they followed him out to the eating area.

"There's my favorite aunt," said the brunette, making an older looking woman turn around with short light brown hair and blue eyes, with the same colored skin as the boy talking to her.

"Peter! What a nice surprise!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Need some help?" the boy, Peter, asked now, making Mina grin at the fact that he would be willing to help someone out.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she began. "Oh, there are some heavy boxes in-"

"NO! No, no! I mean, I mean...not yet," Peter began with too much eagerness in his antics.

"Is he trying to give it away?" Usagi mumbled, making herself giggle as Mina just rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I came to, uh. I just wanted to talk."

"Talk? Really?" Usagi mumbled again.

"Okay," began the aunt as she led Peter to sit down. "Okay..."

"Um," Peter started to say, trying to think of something he could talk to her about.

"Peter...are you in trouble? Do you need money?"

"No! No, I mean I'm a little behind on my rent, but...no, no, no...no, I'm fine."

"He is not good at this," mumbled the blond pigtailed girl again, making Mina finally elbow her in the side, which caused her to squeal out in pain from the impact.

"Would you shut up?!" Mina exclaimed under her breath.

"Girl problems again, huh?" Aunt May began with a grin as she went to leave, only to be pulled back by Peter.

"What?! No, that's crazy-"

"I still wish you and MJ could work things out. She's a great girl-"

"She is, but..." Peter began as his expression seemed to have changed. Mina noticed this as he touched his left cheek gently.

"The two of you would make some beautiful babies," Aunt May stated as she turned around again, looking at her clipboard.

"WOW!" Peter screamed, making May turn back around at him, seeing the look of surprise on his face.

"Peter," she began again as she went and sat down. "What is it? Come on, you can tell me."

Peter took a deep breath as he sat down next to her on her left-hand side. "These past few years. You helping me through college and working here...sacrificing so much, and asking for nothing. I just wish there were more people like you in the world." He finally said, making Mina smile at this from behind him, with Usagi hopping like a schoolgirl. The blond leader always acted like a child at times.

"He's right," Martin Li spoke up as Mina and Usagi noticed a big crew of people with a cake on a cart being wheeled out of the kitchen. "Five years ago, you walked in here and told me you were inspired by my mission to help others. Now it's **you** who inspires **me**. Thank you, May, for everything. Here's to many more years of service!" And after that, everyone applauded and clapped for Aunt May, making Mina clap as well while Usagi just cheered, which in turn seemed to have made Peter laugh.

* * *

Eventually, everyone had a piece of cake, even Usagi who seemed to have had conned her way into having two slices of it. Aunt May found kind of cute, to be honest.

"Sorry about my friend, ma'am," Mina began, getting Aunt May's attention. "She can't control herself when it comes to sweets."

"Oh, dear, it's okay," Aunt May said. "My nephew Peter was practically the same way when he was a little boy." Mina smiled at this before noticing the boy in question talking to Martin Li.

"He seems like a sweet boy," Mina added as she looked back at Aunt May.

"Oh, he is. But he still hasn't found time for romance."

"I take it his last relationship flopped?" Mina asked.

"Oh, that might be an understatement in his opinion," Aunt May exclaimed, making both of them giggle before Mina noticed Peter say he had to go to Martin Li, and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker, but I have to head out. Rehearsals and all that," Mina exclaimed as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"I thought you looked familiar. Minako Aino, an international pop star. Can't wait to see your comeback concert."

"Thanks, ma'am. See ya around!" And with that, Mina raced after Peter, hearing him talk to himself.

"Voicemail from Yuri...should check it outside..." this made Mina stare in surprise as Peter walked out the front doors, with her following him. But the moment she walked outside, he was gone.

"The hell...?" She began before hearing someone swing pass above her, making her look up and see Spider-Man swinging from building to a building once again. "Spidey," she ran behind the building and pulled out her power pen.

* * *

Spider-Man found his way on the top of the roof of Fisk's "museum", immediately opening up the metal door that laid there and was about to go in when a boomerang in the shape of a crescent moon shot passed him.

"What the...?!" he yelled as he looked over and saw Sailor V standing there as she caught the moon-shaped boomerang with a smile on her face. "Watch where you swing that, V?!"

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. "I wasn't trying to hit you."

"Funny. I remember you saying that three days after we first met." Sailor V just rolled her eyes before walking up to him.

"So, what's the plan?"

"This is Fisk's Estate. It's getting robbed right now and Yuri had asked me to check it out," began Spider-Man, "quietly."

"She thinks it could be nothing?"

"That's what she said in the voicemail."

"Well, let's check it out." And with that, Sailor V hopped down through the entrance Spider-Man opened, with the webbed based hero following behind her.

* * *

Spider-Man crawled through the vent shaft while Sailor V was out on the floor, mostly hiding from the burglars. The lights didn't do her much help, though, since the crescent moon the was on her forehead with her Sailor V form seemed to have shined every time she hit a light. Still, she didn't mind.

"I am losing patience," began one of the masked men there. "Where, is, the file?"

"There's someone else here," started the woman being held by gunpoint, "they must have taken it!"

"Those masks," Spider-Man spoke. "Who are these guys?"

"Now this takes me back to when I first became Sailor V," began the female hero as she spoke into the earpiece that Spider-Man gave her.

"How so?"

"Well, before I had some help from other girls like me, there was this man in a tuxedo," began Sailor V, "he was stealing these gems and crystals, even diamonds, from this jewelry store back in Japan. I managed to stop him, and later on, we met again on the same side of the line. He goes by Tuxedo Mask now."

"Wow, that's interesting," Spider-Man stated in response. "Now keep your eyes open. I have to call Yuri real quick."

"Roger that."

"There's no one here but us," said the same masked man as before. "We will find the file...or you will die."

"This is bad. They'll kill her if we don't get a move on with this," Sailor V spoke to herself as she quickly ran to another hiding spot, her heels not helping any, but thankfully they didn't hear her.

"Need to pick them off...silently," Spider-Man said through the earpiece, making Sailor V nod in agreement.

"In the words of Captain Watanabe...do your thing."

And with that, Spider-Man quickly got out of the ventilation shaft and started taking out burglars one by one with his webs. Sailor V would help out too as she would let a small glint of her crescent moonshine just enough for one of them see, and that was when Spider-Man would strike, either having them hang off of a scaffolding, or having them stick to one of the containment boxes, holding the priceless artifacts that Fisk had collected.

Eventually, they were in a backroom, when Spider-Man noticed a camera hanging off of one of the shelving units in the center of the room. Sailor V watched as he walked up to it and took it carefully into his hands like he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"This totally belongs to-" He started to say before Sailor V was grabbed from behind around her wait and had a gun to her head.

"Spidey!"

"Don't move," the burglar started as Spider-Man was about to spin around, only to stop and hold up his hands as he turned around slowly.

"Buddy," began the spider-based hero, "if I had a nickel for every "Don't move", I'd-"

Before the burglar could do anything, however, someone hit them upside the head, having them drop their gun and release Sailor V with a sudden motion. The blond girl quickly moved over to Spider-Man and looked up at the redhead (or was it auburn now? **1** ) standing before them in her brown leather jacket and blue jeans. She even wore an orange scarf. Sailor V also knew instantly who this was, and from the looks of it...so did Spider-Man.

"Hey Pete," the girl said with a small grin, not seeming to care that there was a girl in the room, who didn't know Spider-Man's identity.

"Pete?" Sailor V asked under her breath as she looked over at Spider-Man.

"MJ? What are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked with surprise.

"Same as you: working," the girl, now known as MJ, said in response. "At least, I was."

"I think this is yours," he stated as he handed her the camera, MJ taking it from him. "Robbie's got you covering a break-in from the Bugle?"

"Well," MJ began, "Robbie doesn't technically know I'm here. And it wasn't a break-in until a few minutes ago."

"Huh?" Sailor V spoke up, making them look at her, which from what the blond hero could tell, his eyes had widened under his mask. He must have forgotten she was there.

"You are?" MJ asked with wonder.

"Sailor V," began the blond before them as she walked up to them. "Explain now what you meant by that!"

"Oh, right! Let me explain-" And with that, MJ started her explanation of why she was there and how it all started to become a break-in. From her coming in and pretending to be a reporter for another newspaper, to what was happening now with these masked bandits. She even mentioned the file she had found in an old statue in the backroom of the auction house. It was truly surprising in Sailor V's case to hear how this girl had evaded capture for so long now.

"I was on my way to the exit when I saw you," MJ said as she finished her story.

"You're lucky to be alive!" Exclaimed Spider-Man with worry tainting his voice, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sailor V.

"Says the guy I saved five minutes ago," started the young reported as she went and grabbed the file from a shelving rack behind her. "Listen, whoever these masked guys are, they're after this file. But I'll never get it out of here while the place is swarming with them."

"Right. Okay, um," Spider-Man started thinking of a quick plan as Sailor V rushed towards a door in the corner. "You hide back there with Sailor V, I take out the bad guys, you two make a break when it's all clear."

"Sounds like a plan," said MJ as she walked over to the door, with Sailor V opening it up for her. "Good to see you, Pete."

"Yeah, you too. Not exactly how I pictured us meeting again though."

"Funny," began MJ, "it's exactly how I pictured it." And with that, she was in the hidden room.

"I'll keep her safe," Sailor V said. "You just focus on staying safe."

"Uh, Sailor V?" Spider-Man started, gaining the blond hero's attention. "Um...it's uh..."

"It's fine, Spidey," interrupted Sailor V, which now had Spider-Man's attention. "Tell me the truth when we get out of here." And then Sailor V closed the door behind her in the hidden room.

MJ and Sailor V walked down the hall of the hidden room quickly, making it to the front of the auction house as well as in the same office that MJ was in at the start of her adventure here. They were well hidden in one of the cabinets, probably the same one the young reporter was in at the start.

"Okay, Spidey, we're hidden near the front. Give the word and we'll make a break for it. Here's MJ," Sailor V said through her earpiece before handing it over to MJ.

"Will do. And okay. MJ, what's with that file?" Asked Spider-Man. "What's it in that these guys want so bad?"

"Notes on something called "Devil's Breath".Fisk was hired to build a secret research lab for it," MJ spoke to him quietly. "Not clear what Devil's Breath is, but it seemed to scare Fisk. He compares it to Pandora's Box."

"Not much shook Fisk-" Started Spider-Man once more. "We need to get you, Sailor V, and that file out of here. Hang tight." And after that, MJ handed the earpiece back to Sailor V, who took it and put it back into her ear, turning it off for a moment and just sitting in the quiet.

"So, how long have you known Pete?" MJ asked the blond hero before her, trying to make small talk.

"I didn't know his civilian form if that's what you're asking," began Sailor V, "but I did know Spidey for quite some time now."

"Where you from?"

"Tokyo, Japan," Sailor V answered. "But I'm sure you could tell from my accent."

"No! You speak English very well!"

"Thanks. Now be quiet, or they'll-" The young blond was interrupted by the office door bursting open, making them almost squeal in fear. Almost. They stayed quiet, however, as one of the burglars walked in and searched around. Eventually, he went to leave, which caused Sailor V to make a big mistake to let out a held breath.

It resulted in the cabinet doors opening on them, and making MJ scream out: "No! Let me go!" with fear and gusto as she tried to break free. Sailor V tried her very best to stop them and to save the now two hostages there, but it backfired again as one of the masked men hit her in the back of the head with their gun. She ended up falling to the floor as her transformation fell, leaving herself in her civilian form of Minako Aino.

Mina gasped as she realized she was in jeans and t-shirt once again, looking up just as MJ got punched in the back of the head. "MJ!" One of the masked men walked up to them, holding up a gun to shoot them both in the head.

"Stop!" MJ ended up yelling as Spider-Man burst through the doors behind Mina, making said blond stand up and spin around to look at him. He ended up staring at her, wondering where she came from until he noticed the Power Pen on the floor. Mina ended up looking down and grabbing the item quickly into her French manicured hands.

"Sailor V?" He asked with wonder before shooting webs at the men behind her and taking out the guns that were aimed at MJ with a quick motion. "MJ, hide!" He called to the young reporter, making her quickly stand up and rush to a hiding spot with the caretaker of the auction house right behind her. "Sailor V, please tell me this is your civilian form!"

"It is! But we'll talk about this later!" Mina yelled to him as she noticed one of the men run off with the file. "MOON-!" She stopped, thought for a moment, and looked determined as she pocketed her Sailor V power pen.

"What are you doing!?" Spider-Man called out as he was fighting the enemies one by one, getting knocked back in the process.

Mina pulled out a different Power Pen of hers. It was more like a wand than a Power Pen. It had a big orb-like crystal on the top, with a star on top of that. An orange base with two handles on both sides, and in the orb was the symbol for the Kingdom of Venus.

She looked at it for a moment, before looking back up to see Spider-Man had been pushed back once more. It was now or never.

"Venus, Crystal, POWER!" And with these words, Mina turned into Sailor Venus, with her orange skirt, her mid-drift covered now with a more covering leotard, and a blue bow on her chest, holding a heart-shaped broach. On her back, however, was a light yellow bow that seemed to be a bit long. Longer than the blue bow she had as Sailor V, but not too long where she was tripping on it. Her heels with the strap around her ankles even changed from their blue color to an orange color. The elbow cuffs stayed orange, and instead of the crescent moon on her forehead, it was a gold tiara with an orange gem in the center. Even her red-eye mask was gone.

"The hell...?" Spider-Man began to say before Sailor Venus ran into action, flipping around like she was a gymnast, and fighting like she had done so for all the years she had back in Japan. Eventually, a big bulk of the burglars were done for the count, and there were still a bunch in front of her.

"Time for a magic trick!" She called as she moved her hand out to her side, letting the symbol of Venus appear in her palm. "Venus...!" She yelled before bringing her hand up, kissing the tips of her fingers, and letting a heart from before her. "...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" She threw the heart as it shined brightly in the air, hitting the masked men quickly and efficiently. Thankfully this trick didn't kill any of them, just knocked them.

"Whoa!" Spider-Man yelled as he stood up and rushed up to her. "So that's what the V stood for. Venus."

Sailor Venus looked at him and grinned. "Yeah. Sailor Venus is who I am. One of the Inner Scouts for the Moon Princess, known as Sailor Moon. You'll probably meet her someday soon."

"Look forward to that," he stated before walking over to one of the unconscious men and took their mask off to expect it further. "Looks antique. I think I might know someone who could track down where this came from." The sirens were heard in the distance, making Sailor Venus look over at the door. "A job for later."

And with that, the two of them were out there as quickly as they got in.

* * *

 **1 – I'm legit asking. Is Mary Jane's hair red or auburn in the 2018 PS4 game? It looks like both.**


End file.
